Don't die on me
by Blame-People
Summary: Ryder décide d'apprendre à Kitty à nager mais ça tourne plutôt mal. Kitty/Ryder


Le cri de mon père me réveilla en sursaut, il avait le don d'être très agréable de bon matin.  
D'un coup, un souvenir me frappa. Merde! Si mon père le découvre là, on est tous les deux morts. Je le secoua alors vivement.

- Ryder. Ryder! Réveilles-toi! Mon père risque de monter!

Il ouvrit subitement les yeux et me fixa. Il avait vraiment l'air fatigué. Je me sentis un peu coupable de l'avoir réveiller aussi brutalement mais ce sentiment disparût très vite quand la voix de mon père se fit de nouveau entendre.

- Debout, vite! Il faut que tu partes.

Il se leva d'un bond, récupéra ses chaussures et les enfila. Heureusement que hier soir nous n'avions rien fait qui ne demande aucun vêtements. Il jeta un regard dans la chambre sûrement pour voir s'il ne lui manquait rien. Impatiente mais surtout nerveuse, je le pressa vers ma fenêtre. Il enjamba le rebord mais resta assis quelques secondes. Arrggh, ce n'est pas le moment de faire une pause!

- Es-ce qu'un jour j'aurais l'immense honneur de passer par ta porte ?

- Certainement pas aujourd'hui, Ryder !

- Tu sais à qui je trouve qu'on ressemble ?

- C'est pas le meilleur moment pour jouer aux devinettes. Cette après-midi si tu veux mais pas maintenant.

- À Flynn Ryder et Raiponce. Moi, avec mon sourire sexy et le prénom plutôt ressemblant. Toi, avec tes cheveux blonds et ta tour que tu ne peux pas quitter.

- T'es vraiment en train de nous comparer à des personnages de dessin-animé ? Et puis, ce n'est pas une tour mais une maison et je peux en sortir.

- Ouais, tu noteras quand même qu'on leur ressemble.

- Allez vite !

- J'attends que tu me déroules tes long cheveux pour descendre _lança-t-il avec un sourire_

- Tu es hilarant, vraiment !

Il me lança un sourire encore plus beau. Je détestais ses sourires parce que j'avais toujours l'impression qu'au creux de mon ventre des petits papillons se mettaient à voler. Mais des bruits de pas se firent entendre, mon père montait les escaliers. Ça y est la panique repris le dessus. Ryder sembla remarquer que mon père arrivait car il commença à descendre mais brutalement il s'arrêta.

- Attends, j'ai oublié quelque chose.

Oh non! C'est pour ça qu'il regardait aux alentours de ma chambre mais pourtant je ne me souviens pas que hier il ait amené quoique ce soit avec lui. Soudain, je sentis ses lèvres s'écrasaient contre les miennes. Comme à chaque fois qu'on s'embrassait, j'eus l'impression que le monde autour de nous n'existait plus. Qu'il n'y avait plus que nous deux. Mon cœur battait plus vite que la normale et j'avais peur qu'à force il finisse par lâcher. Mais le baiser pris vite fin parce qu'il le brisa. Il continua alors à descendre et moi, je ferma vite la fenêtre et sauta sur mon lit pour faire comme si de rien n'était. Mon père ouvrit brusquement la porte et me cria pour la dixième fois de me lever. J'imita un râle que j'aurais très bien pu faire s'il m'avait réellement réveillée à cette heure-ci un samedi matin. Puis il quitta la chambre ainsi que la maison.  
Un soupir de soulagement s'évada de mes lèvres, c'était moins une cette fois. Je me leva et commença à enfiler des vêtements. Une fois prête, j'appliqua un peu de maquillage sur mon visage terne quand j'entendis mon portable vibrer. Un sms de Ryder.

_« N'oublie pas qu'on se voit à la piscine municipale cette aprem, bébé ;) »_

Comment je pourrais oublier ? Je crains ce moment depuis le moment où on a commencés à en parler. Je cliqua sur répondre et tapa à toute vitesse.

_« J'ai pas oublié, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai déjà tout préparé. On se voit tout à l'heure 3 »_

La réponse de Ryder arriva quelques secondes après, il écrivait vite.

_« Ça se passera bien ne t'inquiètes pas parce qu'après tout, je suis Flynn Ryder. »_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en lisant le message, Ryder était adorable quand il se mettait à parler de dessin-animé ou de films. Mais ça, je ne lui avouerai jamais, il serait bien trop content. Je lui répondis puis descendit voir ma mère. Plus que 4 heures et je serais avec Ryder.

Une fois prête, je sortis des vestiaires pour aller à la piscine. Elle était déserte. Tant mieux comme ça personne ne me verrait me ridiculiser. Ryder était assis sur une marche de la piscine, il attendait patiemment. Il ne m'avait sûrement pas vu arriver parce qu'il parut surpris quand je m'assis à ses côtés. J'approcha mes lèvres de siennes et l'embrassa tendrement en guise de bonjour bon plutôt de re-bonjour. Puis je m'écarta et m'assura de le regarder d'un air grave. Il fallait qu'il sache que tout ça était très sérieux.

- Tu me promets que tu ne rigoleras pas hein ?

- Je te l'ai déjà promis, Kitty.

- Promets-le-moi encore une fois.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas la honte de ne pas savoir nager.

J'eus envie de lui rire au nez mais je ne le fis pas. Ça reviendrait à me moquer de moi-même. Pour moi, c'est la honte de ne pas savoir nager à mon âge. Normalement, on apprend ça quand on est enfant et moi, me voilà âgée de 16 ans et je sais toujours pas nager. Le pire c'est qu'au lieu que ce soit mon père ou mon grand-père qui me l'apprenne, c'est mon petit-ami. J'ai atteint le niveau 12 de la honte sur une échelle de 10 !

- Parle pour toi, Monsieur-je-suis-bon-en-tout !

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai..

Et voilà que je regrette déjà mes mots. Ce que je peux être débile dès fois ! La prochaine fois, je ferais mieux de réfléchir à 10 fois avant de parler. Pourtant je sais bien que la dyslexie de Ryder a toujours été un gros problème à gérer pour lui.  
À croire que tout le monde a un fardeau à porter. Mais ce qui est bien quand on est en couple c'est qu'on peut aider l'autre à porter son fardeau. Ryder veut m'apprendre à nager et moi, je le fais bosser ses cours.

- Je suis désolée, tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulus dire. Puis en faite si, c'est vrai quoi je suis sûre que tous les dyslexiques ne sont pas aussi bons que toi. Alors oui, tu es bon en tout même quand il s'agit de l'école.

- Peut-être mais je dois travailler dix fois plus que les autres pour obtenir ces résultats.

- C'est normal, Ryder. Ne crois pas que tu es le seul à avoir des difficultés. Tout le monde en a.

Il semblait réfléchir à mes mots parce que ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement. Une impulsion voulut que je l'embrasse partout sur le visage mais je la calma et ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il acquiesça tout en me regardant.

- Bref ! On n'est pas venu ici pour parler de moi mais pour toi. Je vais commencer à t'apprendre les bases, d'accord ?

Je hocha de la tête malgré la boule qui se formait dans mon ventre. Il se leva alors et je me leva à mon tour. Comme s'il avait pu sentir que j'avais peur, il pressa ma main dans la sienne et me jeta un regard rassurant. De telles sortes que je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'on avait avancés. Maintenant, nous n'étions plus sur les marches mais dans l'eau qui entre parenthèse m'arrivait déjà au ventre. Les pauvres enfants devaient se noyer rien qu'en quittant les marches alors.  
Ryder me demanda de m'allonger sur l'eau, j'exécuta son ordre même si je ne voyais pas comment je n'allais pas couler. Je sentis une de ses main se posait vers mes omoplates et l'autre vers le bas de mon dos. Il m'empêchait donc de couler. Il me demanda donc d'exécuter quelques mouvements. Je les fis sans problème.

On avait passés toute l'après-midi à m'apprendre à nager et maintenant, j'étais au point. Ryder était partit dans une salle pour aller chercher une planche. Quand à moi, je l'attendais toujours patiemment quand soudain, une envie me vint à l'esprit. Dorénavant, je sais nager alors je pouvais très bien aller vers le fond.  
Déterminée, je quitta l'eau pour me diriger vers le fond de la piscine. Une fois au bout, je monta sur le plongeoir, j'avais toujours rêvé de faire ça. Puis je plongea dans l'eau.  
Mais ça tournait très mal. Je faisais comme Ryder m'avait dit, je bougeais me bras et mes jambes comme une grenouille pourtant ça ne marchait pas, c'était comme si je nageais dans le vide. Je n'avançais pas, je coulais. Je sentais que je n'avais plus beaucoup de respiration alors mon instinct pris le dessus autrement dit la peur. Je m'agitais dans tous les sens en espérant pouvoir atteindre la surface de l'eau mais mes efforts étaient vains. Je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir correctement.  
Je tendais mes jambes pour voir si je touchais le sol et pour donc pouvoir prendre de l'élan pour remonter mais rien. Je n'étais pas encore assez loin.  
Ouvrir la bouche n'était pas une bonne idée mais naïvement j'espérais que ça m'aiderait. Mais cela fit l'effet inverse, c'était comme si mes poumons se remplissaient d'eau.  
C'était la fin, il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps, je pouvais le sentir. J'allais mourir noyée dans une piscine. J'avais entendu dire que la pire des morts était la noyade, je n'avais pas été d'accord pour moi c'était de se faire découper en rondelles. Mais maintenant, je comprends. Il n'y a pas pire que de sentir la vie quittait notre corps petit-à-petit sans rien pouvoir y faire. On a beau se débattre, rien ne marche, on est piégés. Puis vient un moment où on a plus la force de se battre, on sent nos paupières commençaient à se fermer, on sent la vie s'en allait et la mort se rapprochait.  
Mais dès fois, je dis bien dès fois, quelqu'un vient nous sauver.  
Un bras agrippa mon corps fermement et me remonta à la surface. Je sentis soudainement le sol sous mon corps mouillé et des gouttes me tombaient sur le visage. J'entendis qu'on criait mon nom mais je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir les yeux, c'était trop dur et j'étais exténuée.  
Puis ce fût comme si on me donnait un souffle de vie, je ne me sentais plus perdue ni morte. Le noir avait disparu et mes yeux pouvaient enfin s'ouvrir. Ma vision était un peu floue au début mais après quelques secondes, c'était revenu à la normale et je vis Ryder penché au dessus de moi. Il m'avait sauvé, sauvé de ma stupidité. Il me prit soudainement dans ses bras et c'était tellement bon de savoir que je n'étais plus seule.  
Je réussis à me m'être en position assise sans pour autant briser notre étreinte.

- M..Mer..Merci Ryder. _réussis-je à dire malgré les tremblements de ma voix_

Il me lâcha alors et m'agrippa par les épaules en me regardant dans les yeux. Plusieurs émotions passaient sur son visage. Le soulagement, l'amour, la tristesse. Mais c'est la colère qui gagna.

- Ne refais plus **jamais** ça ! Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de à quel point j'ai eu peur ? J'ai cru mourir quand je suis revenu et que je t'ai vu au fond de la piscine, inerte. J'ai vraiment crû que t'étais morte et que je t'avais perdu à jamais. Ne tiens-tu donc pas à la vie pour la négligée comme ça ? Il faut vraiment être inconsciente pour plonger au profond quand on ne sait pas encore bien nager ! Pense aux autres, Kitty ! Pense à moi ! Qu'es-ce que je ferais sans toi, hein ?

- Je.. Je suis vraiment désolée. Je sais que ce que j'ai fais c'était stupide et inconscient mais je croyais vraiment pouvoir nager. Je croyais que j'allais y arriver.

- Oui mais tu vois quand on croit seulement, on essaye là où on a pied d'abord. Qu'es-ce qui ce serait passer si jamais j'avais mis plus de temps à revenir ? Tu serais morte Kitty! Morte bordel !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer devant son visage dévasté et les mots qu'il me disait. Je sais que s'il crie et qu'il me dit ça c'est parce qu'il a eu peur, très peur et je m'en veux de lui avoir causé cela. Je m'en veux pour ce que j'ai fais. Il a raison, il a raison sur toute la ligne. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, jamais. J'ai été égoïste, j'ai voulu prouver que je pouvais y arriver. J'ai voulu l'impressionner. Voilà où ça m'a mené. Alors les larmes coulent sans vouloir s'arrêter. J'ai envie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et qu'il me dise que tout ira bien mais je sais que pour le moment c'est trop demander.  
Il me regardait toujours mais j'avais l'impression que son expression s'était radoucie.

- Si je te dis tout ça, c'est seulement parce que je t'aime et que tu m'as fais tellement peur. J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre. Mais je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus, je suis désolé.

- Non, non. Ne t'excuses pas, je peux seulement m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Toi, tu as tout les droits de me crier dessus et tu peux continuer si tu veux.

- Non c'est bon. J'ai juste envie de te prendre dans mes bras et de ne plus jamais te laisser partir. Mais si ça doit durer toute la vie, vaut mieux qu'on s'installe devant une cheminée parce que tu trembles beaucoup trop.

- L'idée me plait beaucoup.

C'était vrai mais j'avais aussi envie qu'on en parle pour que ça ne pose plus de problème. Mais, ça pouvait sûrement attendre encore demain.  
Il m'aida à me lever et je le remercia d'un petit sourire. J'avais tellement froid. Je voulus donc aller vers les vestiaires pour me changer mais il me tenait toujours le bras. Je lui lança donc un regard interrogateur et il me répondit en plaquant ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je savourais ce moment que pendant quelques instants, j'avais cru que plus jamais n'arriverait. Jusqu'à présent, je n'avais même pas réalisé qu'il avait pleuré mais maintenant que je sentais ses lèvres salées contre les miennes, c'était évident qu'il l'avait fait. Me sentant un peu coupable d'avoir été la cause de ses larmes, je l'embrassa encore plus passionnément puis je déposa des baisers sur le bout de son nez, sur ses joues et sur ses yeux clos. Puis des mots que je ne lui avait encore jamais prononcés sortirent de ma bouche.

- Je t'aime

Il ouvrit les yeux et me fixa. Puis un sourire apparut sur son beau visage. C'était vrai, je l'aimais de tout mon cœur. Je sais même pas pourquoi je ne lui avais pas dis plutôt.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me le disait mais à chaque fois, j'avais l'impression que ça m'arrachait le cœur comme du vieux papier peint tout pourri. Je l'embrassa une nouvelle fois puis on alla se changer et on quitta cet endroit qui nous rappellera constamment un mauvais mais aussi un bon souvenir.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**: Voilà ce qui arrive quand je suis malade comme un chien et que je dois rester allongé toute la journée. Pardonnez-moi les nombreuses fautes que j'ai faite mais je n'ai pas la force de les corriger.


End file.
